Leaving
by Arwenmina
Summary: Full Summary inside. Do not read if you have not read Tallstar's Revenge. Rating may change. Adventure/ Some Friendship/ A tiny bit of Romance.
1. Summary

Remember the cats that used to live in Windclan in summertime? The so called 'Visitors'? No? Read Tallstar's Story by Erin Hunter.  
>Anyway, do you remember them? I do.<br>I remember Reena, Sparrow, Mole, and even Little Hen, who was mentioned as an old she-cat who didn't make it trough Leaf-Bare.  
>That was in the old Forest. As you know, the clans currently reside by the Lake.<br>What exactly happened to those cats?

Dove and her sister Helga reside in a pack of cats that go by the name Whiteclan.  
>The ancient story of long lost Windclan, a 'clan' that disappeared seasons upon seasons ago- and that Whiteclan used to visit, was the inspiration for the name 'Whiteclan'. They never stay in spot for long than a moon. They don't really have an particular ranks, and they don't believe in 'Starclan'. Dove hates her life in Whiteclan, so she is left with one choice. She must leave her life with Whiteclan, Helga, her parents, Ruby and Bark, but at least not her best friend, Moon.<p>

Dove and Moon's friendship is tested...will Moon make the right choice?  
>Home is never where you expect, and the truth is, not everything stays the same...<br>Join Dove and Moon in their first adventure, Leaving.


	2. Allegiances

**Leader:** Cloud: Fluffy white tom with excruciatingly bright blue eyes(think Frodo).

**Second in Command(Deputy):** Rose: Black she-cat speckled with red spots with golden eyes.

**Third Ranks(Full Grown Cats):**

Turtle: Dark brown tom with black stripes and dark green eyes.

Flame: Dark ginger tom with golden eyes.

Anna: Light brown she-cat with blue eyes and a bunched(bob) tail.

Madison: Creamy yellow she-cat with green eyes.

Scrunch: Flat-Faced black and dark brown tom with amber eyes.

Blackie: Black tom with white paws and small green eyes.

Pin: Gray tom with golden eyes.

Rock: Dark gray tome with dark green eyes and bunched tail.

Stag: Light brown, russet, and white tom with green eyes.

Little Bird: White she-cat with silver and black stripes.

Echo: Tortoiseshell She-cat with amber eyes and bunched tail(Moon, Owl, Hawk, and Pigeon's mother).

Foreign: Gray and creamy yellowish white stripes(Moon, Owl, Hawk, and Pigeon's father).

Bark: Brown tom with green eyes(Dove and Helga's father).

Ruby: Russet she-cat with amber eyes and black paws(Dove and Helga's mother).

**Forth Ranks(Young cats):**

Moon: Pale silver she-cat with hints of lavender-light blue and dark blue eyes.

Helga: Silver tabby she-cat with white underbelly and twinkling blue eyes.

Dove: Light gray and Darkish gray patched she-cat with pale green eyes.

Pigeon: Dark gray and purplish-dull bluish gray(get my meaning?) splotches and dark golden eyes.

Hawk: Light, dark, normal, and tanish brown tom with golden eyes.

Owl: Light brown and white tom with huge golden eyes.

**Queens and Kits:**

Belaya: Dark brown-gray shecat with amber eyes. Mate: Blackie. Kits: Bird: Light gray she-kit with sky blue eyes. Dusty: Light brown tom-kit with pale green eyes, deaf in left ear.

Hyena: Merlen-aged silver Helper she-cat with amber eyes, helps with the kits.

Marley: Golden she-cat with dark green eyes, potential Helper.

**Merlens(Elders):**

Diana: Dark grayish blue she-cat with blind pale gold eyes.

Axel: Black tom with deep green eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Rules:<strong>

1: Forth Rank cats must be trained by **Second in Command Cats**, **Third Rank Cats**, and **Merlens**.

2: No cat is to purposely injure or kill another cat in the pack with the exception of Training and etc

3: You must be a **Third Rank** cat or higher to have kits

4: You may never disgrace our Ancestors

If you break these rules more than 7 times you will be banished from **Whiteclan**


	3. Chapter One: A Doubtful Choice

"Dove...Dove...Dove! Oh my Ancestors, we're moving today!"

That news starts me awake. Moon sits in front of me. Moon is a beautiful pale silver she-cat, her pelt has a hint of lavender-light blue, and her eyes are dark blue. She is much more beautiful than me. My pelt is light gray with patches of darkish gray and my eyes are pale green.

"I...I can't believe I forgot! How long do I have?"

Moon squirms. "Until Tall-Sun."

I peek outside. Tall-Sun is when the sun is at it's highest point, in the middle of the sky. Now the sun is maybe half a scratch away from Tall-Sun. I spin around and throw a swipe at Moon. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Moon opens her mouth to answer but I half stagger half stalk away from her before she can.

"Finally up?" A dark ginger tom with glittering golden eyes rolls up to me. Flame. I hiss at him and he walks away, laughing to himself.

A large cloud casts a shadow over camp, which is currently a dip in the ground surrounded shrubs and small trees. It is a small oasis in the middle of a never-ending plain of green grass and pale gold heather. I don't understand my we have to move. I like this place more than any other places we've lived. Whiteclan didn't travel so much a long, long time when the story of Windclan took place.

"Dove? Your fur is all messy, you know we leave at Tall-Sun, right?"

The voice comes from behind, and I tun around to see...no cat in sight. "Behind you!" I turn back and observe Turtle, a dark brown tom with black stripes and dark green eyes, grinning in a patch of sunlight. I growl at him in annoyance. Turtle yawns and winks at me. "Can't blame you. Yesterday was a busy day." All the able cats in the clan went on a before-leaving hunt. I try to walk past him, he scoots right back in front of me.

Before he can say anything, Helga pads up. Her silver tabby pelt shines brighter than a star, and her rushing water eyes winkle cheerfully. I feel dull, un-seen, ugly. I am most normal cat in the clan- on the outside. "Hey Turtle!" Turtle stares up at Helga, who is, after all, a very long-legged cat. I stare down at my own paws and legs. They are long, but not that long. My paws are small, at least.

"H-hey Helga..."

I snort, and Helga throws me a meaningful glance. I feel my cheeks burn. No Fourth Rank tom would be able to resist Helga. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Moon fell in love with my sister.

I pad away, head down and tail slightly in between my legs, and to the 'camp' entrance. Once I am out of the camp I start to run. The early breezes of Leaf-bare swirl around me, and my paws make no sound and touch the ground for only seconds before stretching forward.

Finally, I stop. My fur is cold and messy, but I feel...feel..._free_. I love this moor, it is my home. I don't want to leave it, and let some stupid loners move in, whilst we shelter in a dark forest full of squirrels and unusual bugs and even wolves! I'm scared of wolves, for one thing. Though I've only seen their faint shapes at the edge of the horizon.

Settling down in the grass, silent winds curl around me, embracing me. I don't quite understand why I like this place so much, the one other moor we stayed in for a moon or two wasn't that lovable, to be honest. The winds there were filled with anger and hatred, burning to destroy us. I feel a harmony with the wind that no other cat I've ever met has had. Helga likes them, but not like me. And I may have a connection with wind, but I am no where as beautiful as Helga.

"_Dove_"

I start back into the real world of silent wind and dull grass. Searching around me, I can't spot the 'camp'.

"_Tall-Sun approaches_"

The voice whispers in the once silent wind. "wha-what?" The voice speaks the truth, Tall-Sun is maybe a quarter of a scratch away. Panic slowly starts to pour into me, like a stream.

"_West_"

I throw a glance behind me. I might as well go that way. "Thank you, Ancestors in the wind." I close my eyes. Burning bright colors swirl in front of me, taking the shape of a cat. Before it forms completely I start to run West, like the voice told me.

I fly across the stretch of moor, my paws brushing only the tops of the Heather and the Grass. Before I know it I am in a large willowy tree bending precariously over camp- mainly because of my weight. I see cloud, sitting on Meeting-Rock, the rest of Whiteclan sitting, waiting for Cloud to speak. Cloud's eyes wander, wander, and then meet my own. His eyes widen and he twitches is tail in annoyance. I think for a moment, a jump down into the dip. My adrenalin rush is disperses and I am left, weak and staggering at the edge of the cats.

Moon pushes through the other cats, accidentally on-purposely bumping Turtle in the nose.

"Dove! Oh my Ancestors- what happened to you?"

I don't answer. "Dove..?" I nudge Moon and she reluctantly focuses on Cloud.

"Today, we move to a new home!" Whiteclan erupts with cheering, I even here Flame mutter "This place was the worst of all of the places we've been" in Turtle's ear.

Sadness twists in my heart. I don't want to leave..."Huh? Why not?" Moon is staring at me. "Oh! I just...I love this place. Not this bedraggled camp, but the moor. And I don't really like traveling that much." It's the first time I've admitted this to anyone. Moon gives a sigh that I can barely hear over the clan's annoyingly long cheering streak.

"I don't like traveling either."

That surprises me, and I nuzzle her affectionately. Moon pulls back, her dark blue eyes glitter with excitement. "Let's run away!" I stare at her. "C'mon! Our families will be fine!" I gulp. "Helga, Ruby, Bark...I would have to leave them, though!" Moon nods.

"But Dove- they would be fine! Safe! and we would be aloud to do whatever we wanted! No staying in this cold, windy moor! We could explore so many places!" I nod. "Give me some time to decide." Moon shakes her head. "We don't have time! Now or never!" The clan starts to quiet down. I have seconds to reply without being heard. And I have no other choice.

"Now."

* * *

><p>Moon and I trail behind the other cats, who ignore us. Pain wrenches through my heart. Goodbye, Helga Goodbye Ruby, Bark. The pain wrenches again, and I almost stagger.<p>

"Now!" Whispers Moon.

We veer away, racing South, away from our old life.


End file.
